You're Beautiful
by Angelus Sazuhara
Summary: Syaoran takes Sakura out on a date to numerous places until 6:00 where he will perform to her You're Beautiful by James Blunt. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

You're Beautiful.

"Ok…I'm ready for this. I know I can do this." Whispered Syaoran, as he stood in front of Sakura Kinomoto's house. It was his first date since he had told her he loved her.

"Man, why am I so stinkin nervous!" He shouted at himself and banged his head against the wall of the house.

"Ok. Breathe in, Syaoran Li, I can't mess this up." He whispered.

Slowly standing up right he reached his hand up and rang the doorbell. There was a loud thump and then the door open, "If it isn't the brat." came a boy's voice.

"Toya." Syaoran said sympathetically.

Toya was a lot taller then he was and had black hair and brown eyes. He was staring down at Syaoran with a smirk then he turned around, "MONSTER! Your dates here." He called. Syaoran blushed as he heard Sakura's voice call down from the top of the stairs,

"Already! I'll be right down." Toya stood a side so that Syaoran could come in. He took a step inside and sat down on the couch in the living room as Toya went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner for his Dad.

"Ok…I'm ready." Syaoran whispered. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and held his breath. "Hello Syaoran-kun." Came Sakura's voice as she came into the living room and smiled down at him.

Syaoran began to blush. Sakura was wearing a beautiful pink dress with small cherry blossom designs on the bottom. Her hair was down and she was wearing a light touch of lip gloss as a purse swung from her shoulders. She smiled at him, "You look dashing." She giggled.

Syaoran looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a ruffled green shirt. He smoothed down the ruffles a bit and rubbed his head. "If I knew you were going to wear a dress I would have worn a suit." He laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him, "Oh are you trying to impress me?" she said curiously. "Maybe." He said and winked at her as she blushed a light pink.

"Ready to go, Mi'lady?" he asked her. "Yep." She said as he held his arm out to her. She wrapped her arm around his and smiled, "Toya, we're going now." She called as his voice came from the kitchen, "Be back before it gets dark, Squirt." "I will." She called back and then she shut the door as her and Syaoran went through it.

"So where do you want to go?" Syaoran asked her as the wind blew her hair up a little. "Teddy Bear Store!" she cried. Syaoran laughed, "I should have figured that." He said and tapped her nose. The two walked down the street and came into view of a store filled with different plush animals.

Sakura ran inside as Syaoran walked in after her. She walked around picking up little plushies and hugging them. "Any you like?" he asked from behind her. She looked at him with shiny eyes, "I love them all!" she said and huggled a small plush cat and seahorse. "I don't think I have enough money to pay for them all." He said as he rubbed his head slightly. "You want to buy me one?" she asked. "Yeah." He said and pulled out his wallet. "Can I have these two?" she said as she held the Cat and Seahorse plushies close to her chest.

"Alright." He said. The two of them went over to the cashier and checked for the price, "That'll be $15.00." the woman behind the counter said. "Pricy." He said as he looked down at the $60.00 dollars in his wallet. "Can you pay for it?" Sakura asked tugging at his shirt like a lost child. "Yep." He nodded and gave $20 to the lady. "Here you go." She said putting the two plushies into a bag and handing them over to Syaoran along with some change. "Have a nice day." The lady said kindly.

"You too." Sakura said as the two walked out of the store together. "You're turn to choose." Sakura said and smiled up at him. Syaoran blushed as he thought, "We have to be at the karaoke bar at 6:00. So let's see what is there to do?" "Wanna go to the video arcade?" he asked her. "Ok!" she said happily and held his arm as the two walked to the arcade.

Well that's the end of Chapter 1. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of You're Beautiful.

In the next chapter Sakura is going to play a DDR game against the boy who says he can beat anyone. Sakura will show him a thing or two. See you later.

Angel Kouji's Lover


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: DDR Fun Time.

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair as Sakura held her arm around his, "Look there's the arcade!" Sakura said as she pointed down the sidewalk where they heard noises and children shouting. "Sakura, I'll race you." Syaoran said with a smirk as she looked at him with a sly smile. "Ok, Syaoran…your on." She said as she readied herself. "GO!" Syaoran cried as he ran off a head of her. Sakura blinked, "CHEATER!" she called as she ran after him. Syaoran was in the lead till Sakura came up behind him, "See you at the finish line." She said as she then ran a head of him. "Not so fast!" he cried as he jumped and then grabbed her around the waist and he fell over with her on top of him. The two stared at each other, "Sorry." He whispered as she saw her face so close to his. Her green eyes were shining slightly. Then she licked his bottom lip and smiled. "Don't worry." She said as she got off him and he stood up. "But Syaoran…" she whispered as she turned around and stepped backwards a few steps. "What?" he said as he turned around. "I won." She said as his mouth dropped and he noticed that yes they were in front of the video arcade. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on." She said as she pulled him in.

Sakura looked around. Lots of children were running around playing games and having fun. She turned her head and saw a pencil picture maker (you know those sketch makers in movie theatres)… "Syaoran." She said as she tugged at his sleeve. "Yeah?" he said looking down at her. "Wanna get a picture drawn?" she asked as she pointed to the machine. Syaoran rubbed his head and looked down at Sakura again who had grown big giant puppy eyes. "Fine.' He said sarcastically as they went over and sat down. Syaoran put three dollars into the machine and then pressed the button. Sakura kneeled in her seat and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and kissed his cheek gently as the flash from the camera went. He smiled at her as it started to sketch them both. Sakura watched the pencil move on the screen and saw that Syaoran's eyes had been drawn wide as her lips pressed against his cheek. Syaoran noticed this too and stuck his tongue out, "My eyes weren't that wide." He said as he poked her nose and she licked his finger. "What ever you say." She said with a grin as the picture finished and a tiny photo slipped out. "Do you want it, Sakura?" Syaoran asked her as she looked down at it. "You can keep it." She said. "Besides it makes you look cute." She said as she handed it to him. He looked at it and smiled. "I'll cherish this for a long time." He mumbled as the two of them stood up.

"DDR Champion Ryuu Sematou is looking for a worthy opponent! Sign here!" cried a voice from a platform. Sakura looked up and smiled, "Oh Syaoran." She said as she turned to him and he looked at her, "Yeah?" he asked. "I'm gonna sign up!" she said with a grin. "Have you ever played DDR before?" he paused as he saw her frown. "A few times actually." She said as she turned and ran to the platform. "I'd like to sign up." She said as she waved to the man on the stage. "We have an opponent!" The man cried as he grabbed her wrist. "Whoa!" she said as she got dragged through the crowd over to the DDR machine where the man plopped her on the floor. Syaoran came running from behind a group of kids and breathed in sharply as he saw her opponent. It was a boy with red hair and gray eyes he was wearing a black shirt that said, "Dance If You Cannot." Also he was wearing a pair of black jeans. Sakura looked up at him as he looked down at her, "Well hello young miss, need a hand?" he asked her as he extended his hand to her. Sakura grasped it and he pulled her up onto the machine, "My name is Ryuu Sematou. What may your name be, miss?" he asked her with a sly smile as she blushed. Syaoran growled slightly as he watched them.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I am here to face you." She said with a smirk. "Oh really, well prepare to meet your match, miss." Ryuu said with a smile as the two faced the game. Ryuu put in money for the both of them and then a loud voice boomed on, "Lets DDR!" Sakura watched the screen closely as it asked them to select which would be the best. "Are you a beginner?" Ryuu asked her as she turned to face him. "No…I'm an expert." She said cheerfully as Syaoran in the audience blinked. "What ever you say." Ryuu said as he pressed the arrow and clicked Select. "Select your music!" the game shouted. "May I choose?" Sakura asked, "Sure." Ryuu said as he waited. Sakura went through many different songs until she found one she liked. "Kick the Can…" she whispered as she selected the song.

She stood away and looked down at her feet and back at the screen as Ryuu smirked. The music began to play and Sakura smiled.

Here we go (x3)

Kick it

Kick the can man

Come on and kick the can man

We hello now here wo go to start

the party start the show

So get yourself right in the line

Bus Stop's here it's party time

Kick your legs high in the air,

do it like you just don't care

Now every woman every man come

and kick the can

Sakura quickly moved her feet to the music and watched the screen without blinking. Each move she made it matched perfectly with the beat of the song. Syaoran watched from behind her, each movement of her body made him feel heated. He began to blush as he cried on, "COME ON, SAKURA!" Ryuu who was also doing quite well heard this and turned to see Sakura smile. She went down and banged one of the panels of light and started dancing again as he began to growl. "Damn she's pretty good." He thought.

Kick your legs up in the air,

kick it like you just don't care

Every woman every man come on

and kick the can

Come on and kick the can man

Here we go (x3)

Kick it

Now it's all right yeah it's okay

we're gonna kick it anyway

Jump around up and down while

the track is bumping pumping

Kick your shoes up off the floor

Bus Stop's here to give you more

Now every woman every man come on

and kick the can.

The song finished and Sakura stood against the poll breathing heavily. "Not bad, Sakura." Ryuu said as he smiled at her and wiped a little sweat drop from his forehead. "Thanks your not to bad yourself." She said. The two peered at the screen and saw their scores. Ryuu had missed 14 steps while Sakura…had only missed 5. So in any case Ryuu got a C while Sakura got a B. Ryuu was shocked as Sakura began to jump up and down. People in the audience began to cheer as Syaoran smiled. "Way to go." He whispered. "We're not done yet. It's my turn to choose the song." Sakura watched him run through songs, until she saw him select a song called, "Break Down."

Ryuu pressed Select and the song began.

1! 2! 1,2,3,4!

chikagoro sorosoro genkai RUURU nanka ga kankeinai  
konna hibi burikitte imasugu tobidasou

nani mo kamo yurusarenai jiyuu ni datte naritai  
katachi nante kodawanai kowashitatte kamawanai

itsudatte tsuyoku hageshiku omoi ha tada hitotsu  
owari nante shinjinai hontou no ashita sagashita tokomade

Break Down bakuon de Love Music  
takanaru TENSHON tooku made tobashimakure  
ENJIN zenkai kono kaze ni tobinotte  
ikari mo kanashimi mo zenbu nokorazu nage tobase

Sakura moved her body to the rhythm of the song, it was really fast paced for her liking but she kept her eyes on the screen and didn't miss that many. Ryuu seemed to be having fun now, he was more determined and concentrated he seemed to be hitting every single symbol right on the mark. "I'm going to win this…" he whispered under his breath.

(sono saa tsumanai hanashi ni tsuki atteru hima nanka  
atashi ni ha nain dayo nee REBURU hikuin ja nai no?)

Let's Go bakuhatsu shichau gurai  
nani mo kikoenai kurai mune no oku tsuki susumu  
Let's Go zenkai mukai kaze ni datte  
makeru koto nante nai tatakai tsudzukero

The song finished and Ryuu and Sakura both stood close to each other panting from the race of their hearts. "That…was…hard…" Sakura said as she clutched a hand to her chest. "True." Ryuu replied as the scores came up. His eyes widened, "You…you beat me again!" he cried. Ryuu had 12 misses while Sakura had 9, this time Ryuu got a B while Sakura got an A. "Whoa, I really am good." Sakura said as she smiled brightly.

"Yeah…" Ryuu said with a sneer. Syaoran noticed this and looked at Sakura… "Something's wrong…" he mumbled as he held his hands in fists.

"Ready to go again?" Sakura asked as Ryuu wiped his forehead of sweat. "Yeah I am." He said. "We both choose this time?" she said as she pointed to the game. Ryuu nodded and smiled as he stepped over to the screen as Sakura did too. "How about…Le Copa De La Vida?" Ryuu asked as the two listened to the music. "Ricky Martin! Surez!" Sakura said as she wiggled her hips playfully. "K." Ryuu nodded as he pressed the button and the two stood on their markers. "Good luck." Sakura said as she turned to him. "Like wise." Ryuu replied as the music began and they began to dance.

Go go go (go go go)

Ale ale ale (ale ale ale)

Go (go)

Go (go)

Go go go go go here we go

Si!

The cup of life, this is the one

Now is the time, don't ever stop

Push it along, gotta be strong

Push it along, right to the top

Ryuu pressed his feet down hard but end up missing a few times because of the stupid floor. He was getting angry noticing that Sakura had not missed any at all. "I will not lose." He thought as he then did something that nearly made Syaoran want to kill him. He quickly kicked his foot up and knocked Sakura down and she fell against the poll of the machine as she stared at him. Ryuu smirked and began to dance faster… "Why you…" she whispered as she stood up and began to dance at the same pace. "You will not beat me!" he yelled as she smirked. "Watch me!" she cried.

Como Cain y Abel, es un partido cruel

Tienes que pelear, por una estrella

Consigue con honor, la copa del amor

Para sobrevivir y luchar por ella (yeah)

Luchar por ella (yeah)

Do you really want it... (si)

Here we go, ale ale ale

Go go go, ale ale ale

Tonight's the night, we're gonna celebrate

The cup of life, ale ale ale

Un dos tres, ale ale ale

Un deux trois, ale ale ale

Arriba va, el mundo esta de pie

Go go go, ale ale ale

Go (go)

The song was finished and Sakura stood up as she flattened down her dress. She stared at Ryuu and turned to him. He didn't look at her, he just looked at the screen. Then the announcer who was standing near them boomed out. "AND MISS SAKURA IS THE WINNER!" Everyone cheered and Syaoran yelled "YAY SAKURA!" Sakura smiled and went over to Ryuu, "I know you didn't mean to do what you did." He stared at her. "I am sorry." He said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Sakura slowly went closer and kissed his cheek softly. He blushed a dark red and stared at her, "I wish to play against you one day." She said and he smiled. "Yeah, Deal." He said and shook her hand as she then hopped off the platform to get her prize. 50$ cash and two other plushies. A bird and a dog. She huggled them and thanked the man for the prizes then went over to Syaoran. She wrapped her arms around him and he blushed bright red. "Sakura…" he whispered as he hugged her back. "Thank you for cheering me on." She said and kisses him softly on the lips and he kissed her back.

The two pulled back and Sakura smiled, "Where to know?" Syaoran looked down at his watch and saw they could only stop off at one more place before they went to the planned destination. "How bout we go out for Ice Cream." He said brightly. "Sounds great." She mumbled as she took his hand and the two walked out of the Video Arcade.

OK Chapter 2 is finally up. In the next chapter Sakura and Syaoran meet Eriol and Tomoyo and go out shopping with them. Uh oh more money spending there might be trouble for Syaoran. Cya.


End file.
